Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Kitsune Blader
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside. Don't own Beyblade, Digimon, or any other movies, books, or TV shows that I have crossover into it. I only own my OC.
1. Enter Davinia Peggy Rogers

**Character Info _  
_Name: Davinia Peggy Rogers  
Alias: Volpina  
Birthday: June 13, 1991  
Blood Status: Half-Blood  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Species: ¾ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ¼ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender, pre-teen with shoulder length spiky sunshine blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and sky blue eyes.  
 **Demon Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth **  
Other Residences:** Land of Departure, Spirit World, Digital World, and Castle Oblivion  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: V-mon, Gaomon, Kari, Ken, and Davis, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, dueling, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places. **  
Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language. **  
Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory. **  
Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, and learning disability.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Steve Rogers (Human)  
Mother: Amelia Rogers (née Potter, Human/Fox Demon Hybrid)  
Brother(s): Davis Rogers (older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Maylin Barnes (née Potter)  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. James Barnes.  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter. Jun Barnes.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Joseph Rogers †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Andrew) †. Sarah Rogers (née Taylor) †.  
Boyfriend: Kai Hiwatari  
 **Occupation:** Keyblade Master of Dreams. DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery. Blader. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Figuring out her place in life  
Protecting the Digital World from Tainted Darkness  
Finding her friends  
 **Allies:** V-mon, Gaomon, Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Blaze Kitsune.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, Master Xehanort, Heartless, Ansem, and Maleficent.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Weapon(s):** Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare. Twin Fangs (Vibranium Twin Tessens/daggers). Vibranium Shurikens. Vibranium Kunais. Talismans. Vibranium Senbons. Vibranium Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches.  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey. Nia (Kai's nickname).  
 **Beyblade:** Blaze Kitsune  
 **Bit Beast:** Kurama  
 **Digimon Partner:** V-mon and Gaomon  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Vixenmon **  
Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: Davinia has a new adventure that takes her across the world to meet new and old friends as the Princess of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery attempts to become a pro-Beyblader with the help of her Bit Beast, Kyubi, her Digimon partners: Gaomon and V-mon, her teammates, and boyfriend. OCxKai**

A girl with sunshine blonde was walking down the street of a town she and her boyfriend just arrived, taking in the sights around her as the sun shines down on her, her lets out a purr from the enjoyable heat.

The girl and her boyfriend were asked to come into town by an old friend and send their bags to the hotel where the two were staying. She gave her boyfriend the slip to explore the town.

It seems to be a peaceful place to live as she explores the town a bit more, hoping that she didn't get lost. Thankfully, she took her cell phone with her to call her boyfriend or friend in case she did get.

People who lives in the town were walking around, kids laughing as they chased each other down the streets and store owners were washing windows or speaking with the customers.

Outside of a shop was a woman who was setting up peaches in a crate looked over at the tiger-girl and smiled at the girl who returned it and politely waved at the woman as she kept walking around.

This place was peaceful and very friendly compared to her hometown that just made her like the town even more, especially when she arrived at the park.

The girl walked through the park climbed up a strong tree and sat on a branch, knowing that it'll hold her weight. She then spotted three human boys down by the lake of the park, two of them playing against each other.

The first human boy had blonde hair with blue eyes like hers but hers were much brighter, and freckles across his face while wearing a green t-shirt under orange suspenders, wore green wrist bands and had green shoes and white.

The blonde hair kid was standing across a small Beyblade stadium, smiling at a boy with long cobalt hair and ocean blue eyes with just a hint of green in them while having tanned skin almost like hers, brown gloves that reached to his elbows and a white and blue cap on his head.

He was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a red opened shirt, jean shorts and white, red and yellow shoes.

The last human boy had brown hair that covered his eyes while having a large pair of circular glasses on top of his head, dressed a white shirt with a green tie, purple shorts and, green and white shoes.

The brown-haired boy was holding a silver laptop that had camera lens focused on the two boys' Beyblades, a gray one with red and blue gears rotating around a green Beyblade with a tad of yellow on it.

Blinking her sky-blue eyes in curiosity, the wolf-girl walked over, climbing up a tree, and sitting on a tree branch, watching the boys' battle.

"Attack! Dragoon!" the bluenette yelled as the gray Bey went after the green one.

Hearing the boy call out the name to his Bey, the fox-girl assumed that he had a Bit Beast like her and her boyfriend and that made her curiosity in the three human boys.

"Not gonna happen." The blonde chuckled lightly.

The green Bey was standing strong against the gray Bey hitting into its side, trying to knock it off its tip.

"Knock him out of the ring!" the bluenette encouraged his Bey.

"You need to learn better defense, Tyson." The blonde laughed.

At that moment, his green Bey, locked attack rings with the gray blade and both spun around as the gray blade began to tremble.

"Oh no!" the bluenette gasped as his Bey was knocked out of the ring landing on the dirt in front of the bluenette.

"Looks like Max is the winner of this match." The brunette smiled walking over to the two boys as the green Bey was picked up by the blonde.

"This was a friendly match, remember Tyson?" the blonde teased.

"I know. I was still hoping to win though. I guess I'll save my best moves for the tournament." The bluenette smiled holding his Bey in his fist.

"You're competing in the tournament also?" the girl asked.

The three boys were startled and turned around to see the girl with sunshine blonde hair sitting on tree branch, giving them a small grin in greeting.

She had thick, sunshine blonde hair that had slight spikes as her hair reached her mid-back and her bangs hung between her eyes, the sky-blue eyes were shining in laughter and curiosity. On her cheeks were three whisker-like markings, giving her a fox look.

Around on her neck were a pair of circular goggles and wore a green T-shirt with a silver snake image on the front, with skinny black jeans, black fingerless gloves, white socks, green steel-toed boots, and buckles around her waist and leg. On her left leg was a shuriken/kunai holster. Finally, she wore a necklace she had since she was a child, a black choker with a red heart pendent attached to it.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked as the two other boys stared at her.

"Davinia, but everyone calls me Davey. My boyfriend and I just got into town today." Davinia smiled as she jumped off from the tree and landing on her feet.

She brushed her bangs from her face and tucked them behind her ear, but pouted slightly when they fell back into place, but shrugged it off.

Her hair was tough to tame at times, which she got from her mother.

"Who are you guys?" Davinia asked.

"I'm Tyson; this is Max and Chief." The bluenette introduced.

"My name is actually Kenny; everyone calls me Chief." The brunette said adjusting his glasses.

"Hi!" Max cheerfully greeted.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about spying on your match, I was a little curious…and bored. You're training for the BBA tournament?" Davinia asked with a smirk.

"We all are." Max confirmed waving his hand around to specify he meant himself, Tyson and Kenny.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you three there." Davinia said catching their attention.

"You're a blader?" Tyson asked in surprise.

His eyes held a challenging shine in them as they were filled with enthusiasm of making a new rival.

"It's the reason why my boyfriend and I came here." Davinia told him.

"A girl in the tournament? It's about time. There are hardly any of those around." A female voice spoke out.

Davinia blinked as she looked around curiously using her hearing.

"Who said that?" Davinia asked.

"That was Dizzi." Kenny said moving his laptop around so the screen was shown to the girl.

"Dizzi?" Davinia asked as her nose scrunched up in curiosity.

 **Dizzi: That's me.**

The screen was navy blue while a circle was in the center with two lines on it, one red and one blue, they seemed to expand when the voice spoke.

There were also some boxes around the circle that record data that was collected from the camera lens on the laptop.

A name box was on top of the circle that said Dizzi.01 written in yellow letters.

"Is that a Bit Beast?" The fox-girl asked.

 **Dizzi: How do you know that I'm Bit Beast?**

"I can kind of see them and sense them." Davinia said with a chuckle.

"Dizara, Dizzi for short." Kenny told her as she realizes that there were more people who had them than just her and her boyfriend, "I kind of got her trapped inside my laptop. It's a long story."

"How the bloody did you manage that?" Davinia asked.

 **Dizzi: He's just special that way.**

"Do you guys have Bit Beasts too?" Davinia asked.

"Check it out!" Tyson chuckled showing of his Bey proudly.

Looking at the center of Tyson's Bey, the fox-girl saw that the chip had a blue and gray dragon with a long neck, standing on his hind legs while holding his front legs in front of him, his arms crossed as they showed his sharp claws off and his long tail curled behind his back.

The sight of the blue and gray dragon made the fox-girl smile since she always loved dragons, they were one of her favorite mythological creatures and loved the color blue.

His onyx eyes seemed to blink which made her smirk since she knew that the dragon could sense her Bit Beast who was stirring slightly from the dragon's presence.

"This is Dragoon, my Bit Beast. Sweet, huh?" Tyson grinned in pride of his Bit Beast.

"He's cool. How long have you had him?" Davinia asked looking back at the bluenette.

"A few days." Tyson said.

"A few days huh?" the girl Hybrid asked.

Davinia could sense that Dragoon, was an old spirit and was interested to find that he recently chosen a new master.

"Can we see your Beyblade?" Max asked eagerly.

"Sure." Davinia said.

Reaching behind her, she pulled her Beyblade out of the pouch that was attached to the belt she wore.

Her launcher and winder remained inside of her pouch as she held out her Beyblade, showing it off to the three males as it lay in her hand.

It was a red color with a yellow attack ring and red defense ring while the rest of the parts were made of metal.

In the center of the Bey was the chip where the Bit Beast was located, the three boys then looking at the Bit, but then they weren't able to take in the appearance properly since they jumped back in surprise by the ringing of a phone.

"Sorry." Davinia said, placing her Bey back in her pouch.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a emerald green colored iPhone and checked the name that was on the screen and smiled.

"Sorry. This is important." Davinia said to the guys.

"That's no problem." Kenny smiled politely as the girl turned away and pressed the answer button on her phone.

"Hello?" Davinia answered the phone as she held it up to her ear.

"Davinia, my dear. Where are you?" a kind old man's voice spoke over the speaker, "Kai's a bit worry about you when you suddenly took off."

"I decided to look around town. To get to know the place since he and I are gonna be living here for a few days." The DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery said.

"Are you sure that you didn't get lost?" the man teased.

"I didn't get lost!" Davinia protested with a blush of frustration and embarrassment and the man chuckled.

"So, where are you?" the man asked.

"In a park near the lake. Where are you two?" the female Hybrid asked, turning her back on the boys who were watching her curiously.

"Who's she talking to?" Tyson whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe her dad, boyfriend, or that friend she mentioned." Max whispered back.

"Guys, we shouldn't eavesdrop." Kenny whined.

Rolling her sky-blue eyes at the boys, Davinia felt her lips curve up in a grin at the boys and went back to listening to the man speaking on the other end.

"At the hotel waiting on you. You hadn't checked in yet and grew concerned." The man informed, "I think you almost caused Kai a heart attack."

"I'll be right there. See you soon." the fox-girl hung up her phone.

She then turned back to face the human boys as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"I gotta go now. I haven't checked into the hotel where I'm staying yet." Davinia apologized, "Plus my boyfriend is pretty worry about me."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other at the tournament." Max smiled.

"Alright, but don't be crying when I beat you guys. See ya!" Davinia winked at the boys as she ran off.

"See you at the tournament!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping up as he waved his arms.

"Bye!" Max called as he waved.

Kenny was staring after the fox-girl as she ran off down the street, a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered the way her Beyblade looked.

It was taken well care of, plus must've been used plenty of times, making him wonder how powerful of a Blader she was.

 **Dizzi: Chief, I know that look. You're curious about that Davinia.**

"Yeah I am actually. I should do a status report on her." Kenny said.

"I wonder how she plays." Max mused.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be cool!" Tyson jumped up feeling excited.

 **Later…**

Walking up to the hotel, Davinia looked at the gray colored building and pushed the glass doors open to see the orange leaf walls of the room.

Heading towards the front desk, she smiled when she spotted a bald man with a white mustache and tiny glasses perched on his nose standing a few feet to the side. With him was boy just a few years older than her.

The old man was wearing a brown suit with black dress shoes, a red tie around his neck and a bowler hat on top his head that had a red band and he had a wooden cane in his hand.

With him was a boy had duo hair, the front was slate, while the back was black. He had ruby eyes and cobalt blue face-paint on his face. He was wearing cerulean baggy pants with large pockets, with a black tight-fitting tank-top, with red ends and yellow buttons. His shoes are black with red stripes and resembles skater-shoes. Wearing a long white scarf around his neck, and red arm-guards.

His eyes were warm and kind as he smiled at the girl Hybrid as she walked over to the man. While the boy was frowning, but was glad that Davinia was okay.

"Davinia, there you are. Have any trouble finding your way?" the old man asked.

"I had to use a map on my phone to find the way here." Davinia answered.

"So, in other words…you got lost." The boy answered as the man began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" the Child of Harmony, Bravery, and Hazard pointed at them angrily and blushed in embarrassment as the man chuckled.

"As long as you're safe. I'm glad you and Kai were both able to make it. I invited a few other Beybladers to come to town for the tournament. I can't wait for you two to meet them." the man said.

"Whatever you say, Mr. D. So, where are our bags?" Davinia asked.

"They're in my room. After you and Kai get checked in you two can come claim them and take them to your room. Now, come along." Dickenson said as Kai places a hand on her shoulder.

Leading her to the front desk, a woman looked up from typing on her computer and smiled at the three.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson. Is this these two you were talking about?" the brown-haired woman asked as she gave the female Kitsune and boy a kind smile.

"Yes, she is. This is Davinia Rogers and Kai Hiwatari." Dickenson told the woman.

The woman nodded as she began to type out the names onto her computer, reading the information that popped up on the screen and smiled.

"Alright, you two are in room 203 on the second floor. Enjoy your stay, and be sure to contact room service or the front desk if you two have any trouble." The woman said.

She picked up two key cards that were in the slot, on the wall behind her with the room numbers placed above them.

Turning back to the trio, she handed the key cards to the female Hybrid and boy. Davinia smiled at the woman as she and Kai accepted the key cards.

"We will. Thanks." Davinia nodded as they headed towards the elevator with Dickenson following them.

Once they stepped inside, Mr. Dickenson pushed the button for the third floor, the floor he was staying on, and the lift started to rise.

"Who is this guy anyway? The person you invited, I mean." Davinia asked as Kai looks at him.

"You'll meet him someday during the tournament. He's going to be watching the rookies with me. While, Kai is going to be in the tournament to reclaim his throne." Dickenson informed them.

"Is that true Kai?" Davinia asked.

"Yes." Kai nodded.

"Then we'll be cheering you on!" Davinia giggled as Kai shows a small smile.

 _Kai's thoughts: Despite of what she went through, she's still smiling to this day. And I'll do anything in my power to protect that smile._

"I hope I don't meet any bladers who don't play fair. But if I do then I'll wind up punching any of them in the face." The female Kitsune exclaimed as she folded her arms under her bust.

This reaction made the man and Kai laugh since them knew that the female Hybrid had a tendency to be a bit fierce and gotten into trouble at school for fighting, but it was out of self-defense for herself or someone else.

But under the tough exterior was a shy sweet Hybrid with a heart of gold who had a very strong weakness for cute things (Ex; puppies, kittens, little children) and chocolate. Kai, Jun or her older twin, Davis use those weaknesses to calm Davinia when she really angry about something.

The elevator stopped moving and the trio walked out of the lift, the two teens following the CEO of the Beyblade Battle Association to his room to collect their bags.

Stopping in front of an oak door with the numbers 312 plated on the door in gold, Dickenson pulled out his key card and placing it in the slot above the door knob.

The light flashed green and creating a small beeping noise to indicate that the door was unlocked, so the man turned the knob and walked inside of the room.

"Here are your bags." Dickenson bobbed his head at the bed where four bags were lying on the floor.

Davinia's bag were a regular black backpack that was decorated with red, white, and blue paint splatters and the other bag was a black duffle bag.

Kai's bags were just a regular red backpack and duffle bag.

"Thanks, Mr. D. Kai and I should move into our room now." the fox-girl asked as she and Kai picked up their bags.

"I hope you two settled in all right." Dickenson smiled.

"Thanks. See you later." Davinia called as Kai closed the door behind them.

Heading towards the elevator, Davinia and Kai walked inside the lift and Kai pushed the button for the second floor and she leaned back against the wall, releasing a sigh.

"You okay?" Kai asked worry.

"Just tired that's all." The Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery replied.

Kai just nodded as she thought back to how she wound up being registered into the tournament in the first place.

It was a month, after the battle with Diabloromon when she had been walking home from band practice and found a group of boys bullying a younger kid.

They been trying to steal his Beyblade and the boy was crying for them to leave him alone and give his Beyblade back, but the older males laughed at him and one pushing the kid onto the ground.

Feeling angered by this, Davinia stormed over to them and yelled at them to leave the kid alone and challenged them to a Bey battle, stating that if she won, they return the boy his Beyblade and then leave him alone.

Feeling smug that they would win the battle, the leader of the group of four older boys agreed and started the battle, but the other three cheated by joining in.

Shaking off her anger, Davinia focused on the match and beat all four males, either knocking their Beys into a wall or using her Bit Beast's powers to stop the Beys by draining their energy.

She won in the end and the males ran off, annoyed at being beaten to a girl and then Davinia gave the boy his Beyblade back which made him smile.

It was discovered that Mr. Dickenson had witnessed the female Hybrid's kindness and introduced himself to her, shocking the female Fox Demon at first as he praised her for her kindness to help the boy.

In the present, it had been a few weeks earlier that he asked her to be a part of the tournament and she agreed happily after she got over her shock at the offer.

They then walked to her apartment to speak with her parents Steve and Amelia Rogers about their youngest daughter competing in the Beyblade tournament and they agreed. Kai was a bit worry about Davinia Beyblading due to her powers being connected to her emotions.

Here she was now, spending her summer vacation here to watch a tournament to meet the other members for the national Japanese Beyblading team that would be entering the first world Beyblade tournament.

Mr. Dickenson said that he was keeping it secret until the tournament in Japan was done and the only ones who know about it was Davinia and the person who Mr. Dickenson invited.

Kai doesn't even know about the reason for the tournament.

Hearing the doors open, Davinia looked up to see she and Kai had arrived on her floor and walked out, looking both ways down the hallway to locate their room.

"It's this way." Kai said as Davinia follows him.

Following the numbers on the doors, they found their room and Kai inserts the key card into the slot and when the light above the door knob turned green, and Kai opened the door and walked inside with Davinia behind him.

The room had two queen sized beds with red covers while the walls were painted crème, there was a closet with mirror doors, a dresser made of oak and finally a bathroom.

Setting her bags on the floor, Davinia closed the door shut behind them, slipped off her shoes and ran over to the bed, jumping onto it as she purrs in bliss when she landed on the soft mattress.

"It feels so good to just lay down." Davinia purred happily as she stretched out.

Folding her arms under her head, Kai smiled hoping that someday Davinia will have a normal life.

Hearing a soft growling sound, Davinia reached into her pouch and pulled out her Beyblade and held it up in front of her face to see her Bit Beast which made her smile.

"We'll meet new friends, right?" Davinia winked as Kai smiled.

For as long as Davinia, Kai, and the others could remember, Davinia always had the gift to talk to Bit Beasts even if they're aren't fighting.

The Bit Chip flashed with a gold light which made her shake her head in amusement, knowing that her Bit Beast agreed with her.

Setting her Bey down, Davinia unclipped her belt and placed it down as the girl rested on her bed.

"Nia go take a shower, it's been a long trip." Kai said as Davinia nodded before bouncing off the bed.

Grabbing her black duffle bag, she unzipped it and pulled her toiletry bag out which had her shampoo, a tiny hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush and a bar of soap.

Standing up, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her as the Beyblade sat on the bed, the Bit chip shining in anticipation for the battles soon to come. As Davinia was in the shower, Kai was thinking about what will happen to Davinia once this is all over.


	2. Opening! Battle Tournament

_**Opening! Battle Tournament**_

Looking up at the seaside dome, Davinia took in the sight of all the people walking inside of the building and felt the excitement growing inside of her, but there was also anxiety.

She always felt this way whenever she had a gig to play or a soccer meet and it made her feel more thrilled to get into the music or game.

"There sure are a lot of people. This just makes it more fun! Wouldn't you agree?" Davinia asked looking down at her white and blue bag.

A small female blue dragon poked out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder; the creature's large ruby eyes looking around in amazement. While another small head pops out that's a mixture between a cat and dog with blue fur; the other creature's large yellow eyes were also looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, I never seen so many people in one place before. Look at all those kids. Are they Bladers too?" the female dragon asked.

"Must be. Come on, Chibimon, Wanyamon. Time to get to work." Davinia said with a confident look and pumped her fist.

Wanyamon and Chibimon nodded excitedly as their partner walks up the steps of the dome, taking in the sights of all the humans and sensed other Demons as she watched Davinia walk down a hallway to the waiting room with the other contestants.

Pushing the door open, the sunshine blonde-haired fox-girl walked inside and saw kids inside from various ages starting from 11 and ending at 15.

The contenders were separated into four units; A, B, C and D to pick out the best Bladers and the last Bey spinning in the stadium would be moving on to the next round.

Putting her bag on the bench, Davinia looked at the monitor that was on the ceiling to see that the announcers were explaining the rules to the crowd in the stands.

Taking out her Bey, Davinia looked at the picture of her Bit Beast and felt assurance grow at the sight making her smile as Chibimon and Wanyamon popped out of her bag, both holding the red rip cord and the black launcher.

Petting both of them, Davinia accepted her gear and walked to a locker and placed her bag inside when the presenters called for the Bladers in A block to come onto the field.

"Wish me luck guys." The young Hybrid winked at her partners.

"You'll beat them!" Chibimon and Wanyamon said confidently.

Kissing their forehead, Davinia closed the locker and walked out with the group of other kids, following them to the arena.

On the way, Davinia found Kenny and Max talking as they looked around for someone and the Kitsune girl concluded that the two boys were looking for Tyson.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first match is about to begin!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

Standing in front of the beydish, the other competitors in the group pulled their Beyblades out and attach them to their launchers and sliding their rip cords into their launchers.

Sliding her rip cord into her launcher, Davinia gave her Beyblade a final look and kissed the picture of her Bit Beast before attaching it to her launcher.

"All right, Bladers! Let's get this tournament started!" the announcer yelled into the headset he wore.

Everyone took a posture, ready to launch their Beyblades into the dish, determination on their faces.

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" the announcer yelled.

Hearing the signal, the kids all released their Beyblades, every one of the Beyblades landing in the dish and started to spin around rapidly.

Davinia observed that some of the smugger looking kids began to attack others while the humble looking kids made their Beyblades spin off from their challengers.

Spotting one of the boys that send his Bey after hers, she simply looked at her Bey as it spun away from the black Bey chasing after it.

As soon as it got close enough, the blue Beyblade circled around the black Beyblade and crashed into it, knocking it into a red Beyblade, both ending their rotation as they were both knocked down of the ring.

The two kids moaned in defeat while Davinia continued her attention as she watched her Beyblade and notice some of the other competitors targeted her.

"Take them out, Kurama!" Davinia called.

Rapidly, her Beyblade circled around and rammed towards the other Beyblades, hitting them and knocking them out of the ring, still spinning, but a loss to their owners since their Beyblades were not in the ring.

One by one, the other contestants turned on each other, trying to be the last one Blader remaining and soon Davinia and a boy with dark brown hair were the only contestants left in the ring.

"It's just me and you, now." Davinia commented.

"Just you." The boy smirked.

His Beyblade charged towards her Beyblade, but the Davinia's Beyblade quickly avoided it.

"Think again!" the fox-girl called.

The red Beyblade started hitting the purple Beyblade from different directions until it started to shake.

Seeing this, the red Beyblade rammed into the other Beybalde and went flying out of the dish making the boy gape in horror as his Beyblade landed in front of him.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl!" the brunette groaned as he dropped to his knees in disbelief.

"I hope not that all the guys in this tournament aren't sexist." Davinia frowned, holding her hand out and her Beyblade flew into her hand.

"The winner of group A is Davinia Rogers!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

Davinia turned to the camera, giving a nervous smile as she waved at the camera and screaming fans before leaving to check on Wanyamon and Chibimon in case they were caught.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Mr. Dickenson smiled as he saw the Fox-Demon girl he had invited won the qualifier round and glanced at the boy that's sitting beside him.

"She's good, isn't she, Ray?" the man asked.

The black-haired male looked over at the man, his eyes being gold with oval shaped pupils and he had pointy ears.

On his forehead was a red headband that had the yin yang symbol on it while wearing a white Chinese styled t-shirt with yellow outlines and blue ties, and a blue t-shirt underneath, blue pants and black shoes while his arms had bandage tape wrapped around his arms for decoration.

His bangs spiked out around his head, the rest of his hair was tied into a white holder that reached down to his thighs.

"She's okay for a beginner, but I'm still not sure why you want her on the team." The Chinese boy responded.

"You'll see the reason why when you meet her. I hope that you decide to join the team. I'm sure you'll get along quite well with Davey." Dickenson chuckled.

Blinking his feline like eyes, the boy looked back down at the girl Kitsune as she disappeared down the tunnel.

"Whatever you say, Mr. D." The boy sighed.

Making her back to the waiting room, Davinia walked inside to find Max, Tyson and Kenny inside talking.

Instead of talking with them, she observed them quietly, taking in each human boy since she couldn't do it when she first met them.

Her eyes first landed on Max who was like the human version of the sun by how cheery he was and his smile seems to brighten a room which made Davinia smile. His Natural Scent was chocolate and mint.

Next there was Tyson who reminded her of her older twin, Davis when he was younger and thought nothing that could take him down if he never gave up, but his pride would wound him someday like it did to Davis. Of course, his Natural Scent had to cotton candy and cake.

Lastly, there was Kenny who was a bit shy and timid like herself, but was a genius and she was certain he had some courage hidden. Davinia took in his Natural Scent which smelled like blackberries and sugar.

Seeing Kenny leaving to join the group for C block, Davinia walked over to her locker and pulled out Wanyamon and Chibimon, the two jumping onto her shoulders and sat there as they hugged her head making her giggle softly.

She kissed their cheek making them giggle and walks to join Max and Tyson over at the monitors to watch Kenny's battle.

There was also a man in his thirties with spikey brown hair, standing with the boys watching the match and Davinia noticed that Kenny's Beyblade had a spring on the bottom.

He was facing… Kai!

This wasn't going to end well for Kenny.

"What's Kai doing there?" Wanyamon asked his human.

"He's the reigning champion, so he's going to reclaim his throne." Davinia explained as she stared at the monitor.

Wanyamon and Chibimon as the trio watched the battle and saw Kai breaking Kenny's Beyblade making Davinia glad that Dizzi wasn't in the Beyblade or else she'd felt the pain from Dranzer's attack.

With Kenny's losing in his group, it was now time for the participants in D block's battles and the Trio of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery watched as Tyson ran out of the room to confront Kai while Max called after him to stop.

"Poor Chief." Chibimon frowned sadly.

"Yeah, I hope he'll be okay." Davinia sighed, looking around the room.

Dranzer was still spinning in the Bey Arena, small sparks of fire appear around the dark blue Beyblade as Kai's Beyblade flew into his hand.

Kai walked passed Tyson and the boy yelled at him, but Kenny held him back as Kai walked off and Davinia looks at the dual haired male.

 _Kai: You were great out there, Nia._

 _Davinia: Thanks, but you should go easy on the little guys. They're only rookies like me._

 _Kai: No promises, I'll see you later._

Davinia giggled quietly a bit as she nodded.

"Hey!" Max called as he bounced over to the Kitsune girl.

His voice snapped her out of her Mind Link with Kai as Davinia turned to see the blonde, smiling at her.

Kenny and the brown-haired man walked over to Davinia too when the blonde saw her and decided to talk to her.

"There you are! We saw your match before and it was awesome!" Max cheered.

"Thanks. Your battles were pretty good also." Davinia said to the two boys.

"Thanks, but I think I could've done better. I should've known that I was no match against Kai." Kenny sighed sadly.

"I think you just need more practice. You can rebuild your Beyblade as many times as you want, but without practice or confidence, there's no way you'll be able to achieve your dream." Davinia advised as she places a hand on her hip with a smile, "That's what my boyfriend always said."

Kenny blinked at that comment; at least she presumed since his bangs were hiding his eyes.

Davinia was wondering if the boy has eyes since she couldn't find his eyes under the messy hair or any eyelashes moving the bangs when he blinked.

"I guess you're right." Kenny grinned shyly.

"Hello. I heard from Stan you and your boyfriend were coming. It's nice to meet you." the man smiled down at the Kitsune girl.

"You know Mr. D?" the girl Hybrid blinked.

Hearing this statement, Max and Kenny both grew more curious in Davinia for knowing the CEO of the BBA.

"Dad?" Max asked.

"I should've told you. Mr. Dickenson personally asked two Beybladers to take part in this tournament. Davinia is one of them." Mr. Tate explained.

"So, who's the other one?" Kenny asked looking between the man and the Hybrid girl.

"You'll have to wait." Mr. Tate winked.

"Let's go watch Tyson's match!" Max grabbed Davinia's arm and pulled her with him making her yelp as she stumbled.

Wanyamon and Chibimon giggled as they ran to the stadium to take their seats in the stands to watch Tyson's match.

The competitors already begun their battle and Tyson was going strong as he dodged hits and knocked a few Beys out of the dish.

"They're from the Blade Sharks." Kenny gasped as he opened up his laptop.

"Blade Sharks? You mean the Beyblading gang?" Davinia asked since she met a few of them when Kai disbanded the gang.

 **Dizzi: Yes, but allow me to simplify it. The Blade Sharks are a Beyblading gang around here who take away other kids' Beyblades to find the most powerful. They tried to get the information out of me!**

"Really?" Davinia blinked along with Wanyamon and Chibimon, turning their attention back to the battle.

"Their leader is one tough guy. It's Kai." Kenny said making the trio fake gasp.

"Kai Hiwatari? He's the leader of the Blade Sharks?" Davinia faked gasped while Max looked a bit surprised as the two teenagers looked over at the Blade Sharks trio.

Allow me to explain why Davinia is hiding the fact that Kai is her boyfriend. You see no one knows that Kai is dating Davinia and he wants to protect her from the public eye until her health is strong enough. So, whenever she and Kai are in a tournament together, they pretend that they don't know each other. The only ones who knows that Kai and Davinia are dating is her family, the DigiDestineds and their Digimon.

Anyway, back to the story…

One of the Blade Sharks had shoulder length light blue hair, black eyes and a beauty mark on his face, making him look feminine.

The other one was a large male with dark tanned skin and wore baggy clothes while the final boy wore a hat over his brown hair, was shorter than the other three and had a chipped tooth.

The three males with the fourth Blade Shark were left fighting Tyson; the trio seemed to be working together as their Beyblades formed a triangle and attacked him.

Tyson then used a pebble to make his Beyblade sail to a hole in a log that was in the stadium and the Bey spun around before landing properly, while it was still spinning.

"He did it!" Max cheered.

"Alright!" Davinia cheered as Kenny laughed happily.

But, the last boy with black hair and eyes attacked his own partners and knocked their blades out of the dish and destroyed them in the process, stunning the three males.

"He destroyed his blade." Max gasped.

"Plus, he's his own teammate." Kenny said.

"Something strange is going on." Mr. Tate commented.

"What a jerk!" Chibimon huffed as she glared down at the boy, Carlos.

"What is he planning?" Davinia asked.

 **Dizzi: Carlos taking out the weak and working his way up to the strongest.**

She then showed the broken Beyblade on her screen.

"Can Tyson even survive his attack?" Kenny asked.

 **Dizzi: I'm not a fortune teller, Kenny.**

Carlos grabs his blade, allowing Davinia to realize that there were real blades on his attack ring and the blackette started talking to the other Blade Sharks, a grin appear on his face as he glanced over in Kai's direction. Davinia's Demon side began to try to crawl out. Kai sensed it and uses his Mind Link

 _Kai: Nia, don't let the fox inside you control you. Tame it!_

Davinia then began to calm down from Kai's voice, along with the fox inside her.

Tyson then began to talk with Carlos, the bluenette getting irritated as he shouted at Carlos as the last round started.

"You think that Tyson can survive?" Max asked.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Mr. Tate assured.

 **Dizzi: I wouldn't wanna bet money.**

"Whose side are you on anyway, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

 **Dizzi: I'm not on anyone's side. I'm on your lap.**

Everyone stared at Carlos and Tyson, sensing the stiffness in the air as they all saw the expressions the two boys had.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Kenny mused.

"Me too." Max said.

"Possibly praying that he can beat this git and put him in his place." Davinia shrugged as she set Wanyamon and Chibimon on her lap.

The final match then began at last, Tyson's Beyblade moving so fast that it looked like that is was disappearing and appearing in different places.

It also looked like there were double and then more of them from the speed which seemed to be irritating Carlos.

Carlos' yellow Beyblade then went to attack, but Tyson's Beyblade was too fast and easily dodged his attacks.

"That must be Tyson's secret weapon!" Kenny exclaimed happily when Tyson's Beyblade disappeared again.

"You've got Carlos on the run!" Max cheered.

"Awesome!" Davinia laughed.

Dragoon kept disappearing and reappearing, confusing Carlos. Then Dragoon went for the last attack and struck the yellow Beyblade into the air, breaking into three parts as it all hits the ground.

The crowd cheered as Carlos fell to his knees, defeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is… Tyson!" DJ Jazzman announced making the crowd roar.

"That's amazing." Mr. Tate said, looking down at the dish.

"I've got to learn how he did that." Max said.

"I think that it works on a simple physics theory that a body increasing in motion will sooner or later become unseen to the naked eye." Kenny explained.

"Like some basketball players. I've seen them running around on the court so fast that you can hardly see them. Then they come out of nowhere to snatch the ball." Davinia said.

 **Dizzi: Thank you, Davey, for simplifying it.**

Tyson walked over to the grumbling Carlos and gave back his Beyblade, giving the boy a pep talk before running off.

Kenny, Davinia and Max ran to meet up with Tyson to congratulate him on his win when Davinia sensed that she was being watched and looked at the private box.

Mr. Dickenson was there along with a Chinese boy who were staring down at her, the old man smiling as he waved at the girl.

"Who's that guy?" Wanyamon asked from his partner's arms.

"Don't know. Must be the other Beyblader Mr. D told me about." Davinia said as she waved at Mr. Dickenson.

"Hey!" Tyson cry out and Davinia turned around in time for the boy to bounce up beside her with pride glowing in his eyes, "Did you catch my battle?"

"Yeah, it was awesome." Davinia smiled at him.

Blinking, Tyson saw the strange creatures in her arms and looked at it curiously.

"Did you bring stuffed animals with you?" Tyson asked.

Wanyamon and Chibimon froze as they started sweating while Davinia saw that Max and Kenny were also staring at the two Digimon in her arms.

"Um, yeah. They're my good luck charms." Davinia chuckled nervously.

"Well, I think they're kind of cool. What is it supposed to be anyway?" Max asked as he walked over and looked the two Digimon over with a grin.

"Wanya is a mixture between a cat and dog, while Chibi is a baby dragon. I love animals and dragons. They're both so cool, don't cha think?" Davinia smiled.

"Yep!" Tyson grinned as he nodded.

The Trio of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery relaxed seeing the others believing the story as Mr. Tate walked over with a smile on his face.

"What's the plan now?" Mr. Tate asked.

"How about we go celebrate?" Max asked.

"But you guys still have to fix your blades and train. You guys still have matches to do before we see who wins in the end." Kenny said.

"Who wants ice cream?!" Tyson cheered loudly making Max and Davinia laugh and nod in agreement while Kenny groaned at being ignored from the Dragon Blader.

"Last one to the ice cream shop has to pay for winner's ice cream!" Tyson called as he started running.

"Wait up!" Max called, chasing after him.

"No fair! I don't know the way yet!" Davinia yelled as she ran over to the two human boys.

"Wait for me!" Kenny called, then groaned as he ran behind the Fox Demon girl.

"Hurry up, Chief!" Tyson laughed.


End file.
